Protectors of Cashmere
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: When a great evil threatens the very existence of the Skeleton race, the only ones who can stop it is Sans, his brother, multiple Au's, and... a bunch of animals?


**Hey guys, I just wanted to introduce some characters before I start this story and continue my others, but first, a disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective owners, and I own mine.**

 **Characters:**

 _ **Rabbit foot:**_ **A small white cat with a rabbits paw mark on her forehead.**

 _ **Dragon eye:**_ **A rambunctious little wolf pup with green glowing eyes.**

 _ **Vampire bat:**_ **An elder golden winged hawk with two bite marks on his neck.**

 _ **Lions mane:**_ **A female one year old Collie with brown and white fur that is soft as silk.**

-Somewhere in the Underground-

 _"You are all being sent on an important mission... each of you has your role to play and each of you will be put to the test... now that you have graduated from the academy, you are now qualified to follow in your parents' paw prints and claw marks, I expect you to do exceptionally well and I wish not to be disappointed... so, without further hesitation, I send you to go and do your work... go forth and trust your instincts, warriors of the cashmere territory..."_

-On the surface-

"Cannonball!" Frisk giggled as she jumped into the pool. "Whoa! Kid that was awesome!" Undyne shouted, jumping in after Frisk. Sans chuckled and watched as his friends all sat happily either in the pool or around it. It had been five years since the monsters had been freed from the Underground, and what better way to celebrate than a pool party in the middle of June? "Sans? Aren't you coming in?" Frisk asked, treading water and looking at Sans happily. "Maybe in a bit kid" Sans chuckled, watching Frisk swim over to Alphys. "Rawr!" Frisk giggled, scaring Alphys and making said monster fall into the water. "F-Frisk!" Alphys whimpered.

"It was Undyne's idea!" Frisk giggled, pointing at Undyne who had somehow managed to stuff a whole bucket of hotdogs into her mouth. Alphys sighed happily and climbed out of the pool, shaking and walking over to Undyne. Sans chuckled, looking around and not noticing the silhouette behind him. "Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus giggled, picking Sans up and jumping into the pool. Sans gasped as he came up for air, quickly trying to swim over to the edge of the pool. Sans climbed onto the poolside and panted, trying to recover from his sudden shock. Papyrus giggled softly, jumping up beside his brother and sitting down beside of Sans. Sans smiled mischievously and pushed his brother back into the pool, running off and growling playfully.

"SANS!" Papyrus laughed, jumping out of the pool and chasing after his brother. "Boys! Stop running!" Toriel shouted, giggling at how playful the two were being. Papyrus grabbed his brother and hugged him close, giggling and making sure that Sans couldn't get away. "Pap! Let me go!" Sans giggled, struggling to get out of his brother's surprisingly strong grasp. "Never! Nyeh heh heh heh!" Papyrus shouted. "You are now my prisoner, I'm not gonna let you go until the judge calls you not guilty!" Papyrus laughed. Sans sighed, oh boy, if the so called 'judge' was who Sans thought it was, he was never gonna be put down.

"Call to order, court is now in session!" A playful voice giggled. Suddenly, Blueberry walked out from the shadows, a squeaky hamburger in his hands. "Mr. Judge! This Sans right here is being a party pooper! I call him guilty!" Papyrus said. "Hmm, convincing argument... Sans, how do you plead?" Blueberry asked. "Not guilty!" Sans sighed happily. "Hmmm... overruled! You're guilty, I'm going to get a hamburger now" Blueberry giggled, squeaking his toy. Sans chuckled and relaxed in his brother's arms. "Nyoo! You aren't allowed to rest until you have fun!" Papyrus whimpered, shaking Sans vigorously. "B-but Paps! I'm having fun as long as I'm with you!" Sans chuckled, knowing that his brother couldn't object to that. Papyrus gasped and hugged Sans impossibly close, almost choking his brother. "Alright! But at least get in the pool just once!" Papyrus giggled, running over to Blueberry.

Sans sighed and stuck his tongue out playfully, looking around for- "Stop it!" A voice whimpered loudly. "There he is" Sans chuckled softly. Stretch whimpered loudly and ran behind Sans, trying to evade being caught by Edge. "'Sup?" Sans chuckled. "Edge won't stop bugging me about wearing a bathing suit..." Stretch growled softly. "Oh boy, I know how that is" Sans sighed. "Stretch?! Oh come on! I was just kidding!" Edge shouted, looking for Stretch. Stretch whimpered softly and looked at Edge in suspicion. "You think he means that?" Stretch asked Sans. "I dunno, let's ask, YO EDGE!" Sans shouted, bursting into muffled laughter when Stretch covered his mouth in a panic. "Stretch!" Edge shouted, running over to said skeleton and pinning him to the ground. "Aww, you two are just adorable together you know that?" Sans asked.

"Shut up Sans..." Stretch whimpered, trying to push Edge off of him. "So, what do you want him to wear?" Sans asked. "It's not what I WANT him to wear, it's what HE DECIDED to wear!" Edge growled, making Stretch sigh and roll his eyes. Sans looked at Stretch in confusion, then finally understanding when Stretch made a motion that suggested what he was planning on doing. "Whoa man, I wish I had YOUR confidence, Papyrus would kill me just for THINKING about doing something like that" Sans chuckled. "Why do you even care anyways? You hate me" Stretch asked. "That may be true, but it doesn't mean that I want it to look like I don't own you!" Edge growled. "Umm, you don't" Stretch chuckled. "Yes... I do..." Edge purred, tickling Stretch's chin.

Stretch growled softly and snapped at Edge, huffing and wishing that the two had never met. "See? You two are adorable!... you ever think about being a couple?" Sans asked. "What?! No!" Edge shouted, backing off of Stretch and walking off. "You're sick... you know that?" Stretch sighed. "Why was that such a weird thing to ask?!" Sans asked as Stretch walked off. Sans hummed in thought, how was he going to get these two together? Eww! He was starting to sound like Mettaton now! "Papy? Which do you prefer? Ketchup or mustard?" Blueberry asked. "Eh, whichever one you choose bro..." Stretch replied nonchalantly.

"So... you wouldn't care?" Blueberry asked. "Not really" Stretch sighed. "But... what if you HAD to choose...? Would you choose the tangy, sometimes spicy mustard, or the sweet ketchup that goes with everything?" Blueberry asked. "Sans-" "Just choose Papy!" Blueberry whined. "Fine! Ketchup!" Stretch growled softly, squealing when he was squirted with ketchup. "SANS WHAT THE HELL?!" Stretch growled loudly. "What? You chose ketchup, so I gave you ketchup" Blueberry giggled. Stretch growled, wiping the ketchup out of his eye sockets and whimpering in slight pain. "Ummm... Why would you do that?" Edge asked, scaring Stretch out of his wits. "I didn't do this! Honestly! Sans squirted the ketchup in my face!" Stretch whimpered.

"Uh huh... sure..." Edge chuckled, walking off without so much as another word. Stretch sighed and went into the bathroom to wash the ketchup off his face. As Stretch walked back outside, he decided that it would be best to just sit and relax. Stretch found a nearby chair and sat down, sighing in exasperation and covering his face. "Papy? Would you prefer Strawberries or oranges?" Blueberry asked. "Why?" Stretch asked cautiously. "Toriel wants to know" Blueberry simply answered. "Fine... strawberries..." Stretch sighed, uncovering his face when he heard his brother shuffle away. "Sans?" Stretch asked, looking around for Blueberry. "Say 'Smoothie'!" Blueberry giggled, pouring a bucket of Strawberry juice onto Stretch. "SANS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF TORIEL WAS THAT FOR?!" Stretch growled.

"You said you prefer Strawberries!" Blueberry whimpered. "Jeesh!" Blueberry sighed, walking off. "Really?... on my chair?" Edge asked softly. Stretch blushed lightly, standing up quickly and rushing towards the bathroom. "Ugh! Could this day get any worse?!" Stretch whimpered. "Actually, yes, it can" A female voice giggled. Stretch turned to see a small white cat sitting on the edge of one of the bathroom sinks. "Ummm... where did you come from?" Stretch asked. "Hmm? Oh, I actually just popped out of this sink" The cat giggled. Stretch looked at the cat in astonishment.

"Hang on... you, a cat, popped out of nowhere... from a sink?" Stretch asked. "Yep pretty much" The cat answered. "Welp, I've officially gone insane" Stretch sighed, getting ready to walk out of the bathroom. "Wait! At least let me explain why I'm here!" The cat shouted. "Fine, but make it quick" Stretch whimpered. "Alright, so I, am Rabbits foot the leader of the new protectors of the Cashmere territory" The supposed Rabbit foot said pridefully, puffing her chest out. "Umm..." Stretch whimpered, looking around. "Seriously?... Cashmere?... you know!" Rabbit foot growled softly. "Doesn't ring a bell" Stretch replied. "Hmm... Oh! It used to be a safe haven!" Rabbit foot said. Stretch shook his head. "Wow... um... your kind used to inhabit it?" Rabbit foot asked. "Wait, my kind? What do you mean MY KIND?" Stretch growled, inching towards Rabbit foot.

"Whoa whoa! Wait! You know-" "No, actually! I DON'T know! So why don't you tell me?!" Stretch growled loudly, his eyes glowing. "Ahh! Wait! Don't take offense but, skeletons used to be looked down upon! AHHH!" Rabbit foot squealed, dodging an attack. "IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! EEK! YOU JUST DIDN'T HAVE AS MUCH POWER AS YOU OBVIOUSLY DO NOW!" Rabbit foot shouted as she dodged every attack thrown at her. "Cut The flattery! I'm gonna enjoy pinning your hide on my wall!" Stretch growled. "Ahh! You are disgusting! EEP!" Rabbit foot shouted, flipping and ducking through Stretch's attacks. Stretch panted, his legs wobbling and threatening to give in. "You know... you shouldn't use s-so much power at once..." Rabbit foot whimpered softly. "Don't... tell me... what to... do..." Stretch whimpered, falling to the ground and groaning in pain. "Oh boy" Rabbit foot whimpered.


End file.
